Everybody Gets a Piece
Everybody Gets a Piece is a song released by Area 11 on November 16th 2018. It is the second song in the Singlarity project, after All Your Friends/New Magiks and before Curtain Fall. The music video was posted a day later on November 17th. It was available to 5$+ tiers on Area 11's patreon a week early on November 11th. Lyrics "In time you'll grow" I fucking hope Step behind the screens 2D boy in a magazine. I'm outside looking in, At all the time we're putting in Hear the gambling machine singing in thirds I think I know what it means Oh no I won't say the right thing Just to open doors How cheerfully they seem to grin How neatly spread their claws "Don't waste your time in the studio" I've been told to beg, steal, and borrow But I'm sold it's not the way to go Nobody listens to the radio Everybody gets a piece(X4) Better metamorphosise All chain gang butterflies Could you honestly say It might have been It might have been me But all this while Did you think of me? You know all this while We were pure potential energy dreaming "Don't waste your time in the studio" I've been told to beg, steal, and borrow But I'm sold it's not the way to go Nobody listens to the radio (X2) Don't ask, you'll never get You never asked so you never got nothing Did you get all you wanted from me? You don't ask so you'll never receive Don't ask, you'll never get You never asked so you never got nothing Did you get all you wanted from me? Can't lose when you're playing for free Don't ask, you'll never get You never asked so you never got nothing Don't ask, you'll never get Did you get all you wanted from me? Don't ask, you'll never get You never asked so you never got nothing Don't ask, you'll never get Radio one one Everybody gets a piece (X2) "Don't waste your time in the studio" I've been told to beg, steal, and borrow But I'm sold it's not the way to go Nobody listens to the radio Nobody listens to the- Lyric Pages This song's lyrics were released cryptically on the Area 11 official subreddit by user EGAP11_ at the same time as the implementation of the Singlarity system. They contain the lyrics to Everybody Gets a Piece made from inking out words on a document. This document states that it is "SMIHILISM RECORDS INTELLIGENCE DIVISION INCIDENT REPORT 2010-2018" EGAP 1.png EGAP 2.png EGAP 3.png EGAP 4.png Interruption When played backwards, this section appears to say "No, no, thing, radio". It is possible that only the word "Radio" is reversed. This would result in the phrase "Radio 11", incidentally the name given to the club.dj room that was the successor to Radio Sparkles. Hidden Message At 2:19 into the video, faint whispering can be heard in the background. Upon inspection by members of the official Area 11 Discord server, this was figured out to be the phrase Don't take a chance if you're not certain, Cassandra. backwardsCategory:Single Category:Area 11 Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics Category:Singlarity